Dungeon Timeline
Category:Timelines This is a list of heroic dungeons, with their recommended level ranges. You can use this as a levelling guide for your group. Major Dungeons and Instances This visual map contains all open dungeons (green) and the largest instances (red). More instances will be added to the map soon. 11-15 16-20 21-25 26-30 31-35 36-40 41-45 46-50 Wailing Caves Blackburrow Stormhold Fallen Gate Crushbone Keep Ruins of Varsoon Tombs of Night Runnyeye Nektropos Castle Crypt of T'Haen Deathfist Citadel The Obelisk of Lost Souls Temple of Cazic-Thule Drafling Tower Permafrost Solusek's Eye Klak'Anon 51-55 56-60 61-65 66-70 71-75 76-80 Klak'Anon The Clefts of Rujark Icy Dig Nektropos 2 Living Tombs Shimmering Citadel The Silent City New Tunaria The Poets Palace Sanctum of the Scaleborn Forsaken City Kaladim Palace of the Awakened Mistmoore Catacombs Halls of Fate Crypt of Valdoon Castle Mistmoore Nektropos 3 Estate of Unrest Nizara Karnor's Castle Chardok Sebilis The Crypt of Agony Charasis: Maiden's Chamber Charasis: Vault of Eternal Sleep Chelsith Heroic Dungeons - listed by level *Wailing Caves (11-17) *Blackburrow (13-18) *Stormhold (15-27) *Fallen Gate (18-25) *Crushbone Keep (20-30) *Ruins of Varsoon (25-34) *Nektropos Castle (30-37) *Runnyeye (30-39) *Deathfist Citadel (36-44) *The Obelisk of Lost Souls (37-49) *Temple of Cazic-Thule (41-49) *Tower of the Drafling (42-47) *Permafrost (45-51) *Solusek's Eye (45-53) *Klak'Anon (45-55) *The Clefts of Rujark (50-55) *Living Tombs (50-55) *Shimmering Citadel (52-58) *New Tunaria (55-65) *The Silent City (56-61) *Sanctum of the Scaleborn (60-67) *Forsaken City (60-68) *Kaladim (60-70) *Palace of the Awakened (65-70) *Mistmoore Catacombs (66-72) *Castle Mistmoore (70-75) *Karnor's Castle (72-78) *Chardok (74-80) *Sebilis (75-80) Major Heroic Instances - listed by level *Drowned Caverns: Outer Grotto (20-50) *Drowned Caverns: Flammable Fur (20-50) *Drowned Caverns: Hot Water (20-50) *Sundered Splitpaw: Crawlers Nest (20-50) *Sundered Splitpaw: Upper Tunnels (20-50) *Gobblerock's Hideout (25-30) *Condemned Catacomb (25-30) *D'Vinnian Throne (30-35) *Tombs of Night (30-36) *Nektropos Castle (32-38) *Sullon Mines - Heroic (34-37) *Underrot Caverns: Fetid Halls (35-39) *Crypt of T'Haen (35-40) *Deathfist Citadel (39-45) *Icespire Summit (40-46) *Miragul's Menagerie (44-50) *Sanctum of Fear (46-53) *Nektropos Castle: The Return (49-55) *Icy Digs (49-55) *Sanctorium (49-55) *Mines of Meldrath (50-55) *Hidden Cache (50-56) *Vault of Dust (50-56) *Court of Innovation (50-60) *Scornfeather Roost (53-58) *Ancient's Table (56-60) *Cave of Knowledge (57-61) *Cazel's Mesa (58-63) *The Poets Palace (59-64) *Acadechism (60-70) *Nest of the Great Egg (62-67) *Den of the Devourer (63-68) *Blackscale Sepulcher (64-70) *Vaults of El'Arad (65-70) *Obelisk of Blight (65-70) *Halls of Fate (66-70) *Crypt of Valdoon (69-74) *Nektropos Castle: Tribulation (70-75) *Nizara, City of the Nayad (70-75) *Estate of Unrest (70-75) *The Crypt of Agony (74-78) *Charasis: Vault of Eternal Sleep (77-80) *Charasis: Maiden's Chamber (79-80) *Chelsith (79-80) Minor Heroic Instances *Grender's Lair (6-8) *Darkblade Den of Assassins (10) *a decrepit crypt (12-15) *Bloodskull Valley: Excavation Site (14-18) *Firemyst Gully (15-19) *Chamber of Suffering (17-20) *Tomb of Tonmerk (17-20) *Zarvonn's Valley: Eternal Gorge (18-23) *Bloodskull Valley: The Training Grounds (19-24) *Drowned Caverns: Arena of Heroes (20-50) *Alone in the Dark (20-50) *A Pirate's Hidden Stash - Heroic (20-22) *The Serpent's Lair (22-25) *Cove of Decay (22-25) *Witch's Cove (22-25) *Rumbler Caves - Heroic (23-26) *Tomb of Valor (25-29) *Prize of Prexus (26-30) *Maid for the Mist (27-31) *An Open Grave - Heroic (28-30) *Tallon Hording Halls - Heroic (30-33) *LMS Intruder (32-36) *Chamber of Immortality (32-36) *Dire Hollow: Infernal Echoes (33-36) *The Cave of Wonder - Heroic (34-37) *Fanged Sea (35-38) *Burning Cauldron (36-40) *The Darkened Den - Heroic (35-42) *Chamber of Rulgax (40-44) *Vestibule (45-51) *Vault of Flames (47-52) *Maiden's Gulch (47-52) *Oratorium of Thyr (47-52) *Bastion of Flames (48-53) *Court of the Coin: Imminent Danger (55-60) *Court of The Blades: Dukarem's Assault (55-60) *Court of Truth: The Debate (55-60) *Fallen Dynasty Trials (55-70) See Also For solo instances, see Solo Instances. For heroic quests, Heroic Timeline.